Seriously? Again?
by spearmintflare
Summary: T for language. Two girls, Nosey countries, spell books, and a terrible title. Like a boss.


I Think Someone Messed up

It was a Saturday, eve of the world meeting. The normally obnoxious Alfred Jones was reading one of England's spellbooks. One that England forgot to label as "Prank Book from Spain Disguised as a spellbook. " The spells worked, but were spell to harm and transport to other dimensions. "What's this?" America noticed a particularly interesting spell and read it aloud. Halfway through the spell, England walked into the closet America happened to be in. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" But it was too late. Alfred finished the spell, and as said angry Englishman leaped toward him, he vaporized. Alfred wailed and ran, but he vaporized as well. In the meeting room, countries were vaporizing one by one.

Adrienna was walking down the hall towards her room, knife, plate, and carrots in her hands. As she entered her room, she set down the items on her dresser and turned. "HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" Russia was sitting on her bed, on top of Canada. "What?" said a confused Russia. Adrienna unfroze and grabbed her knife off her dresser. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU COMMIE/DEMOCRATIC BASTARD!"

He shrugged at the odd insult and stepped out of her room. Canada followed._ Why are they here? _Russia was watching her expectantly. "Ny-No! I don't have any -err-alcoholic drinks, shall we call it." Russia raised his eyebrows. "How did you know?" She replied sarcastically," Because I'm magical and shat." Canada was being invisible. Then, her phone rang loudly. She answered a little bit annoyed. "What is it, Roxxie?" Her friend sounded like she was at fangirl level 6. "America and Iggy- ack, I mean, England, are in my house!" Adrienna snarled. "You're lucky arse. I have Russia and Canada." "Ooh, Canada ..." Adrienna clicked the end button. "Who was that?" asked Russia, now sitting comfortably on the couch. "A friend. We located America and England, and I have a feeling more will arrive." A knock on the door sounded. "Hallo?" Adrienna groaned. " Speak of the devil." She yanked open the door. Italy and Germany stood there, Germany looking irked and Italy was doing the bathroom dance. "Ciao, the bathroom is the first door on the right." "Ve~ Thank you!" Germany came in and sat down on the other side of the couch, away from a dozing Russia. "Hello Germany! Have you seen any other countries around here?" He shook his head. "Nein. But how do you know?" The doorbell rang and Adrienna yanked open the door. Switzerland and Romano were there. Italy tackled Romano with a happy squeal, and Switzerland looked at her with a pleading look. "Have you seen a girl who looks like me with a ribbon in her hair?" She answered calmly. "Lilli is right behind you." He spun around, and Lichtenstein was smiling behind him. "Hi bruder!" He hugged him and the Italy brothers were shoved to the side as a fleeing Poland and Lithuania dashed by, chased by Prussia. As Gilbert dashed by, she caught his collar and he stopped with an 'ACK' "Poland! Lithuania! Get your unified arses back here!" Said countries returned. Prussia was pouting, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Just stay here until everyone comes." A loud 'Fusosososososo' sounded, and Adrienna marched outside. Later, she came in dragging two unconscious countries by their collars. "The rest of the bad friend trio is here." She announced, dropping the two on the floor. Prussia had snuck up behind her, and she turned around so fast and knocked him out with a blow to the head. Then four countries walked in, with a girl leading them. Austria, England, North Korea, and America. England had a spell book, and suddenly read a spell. Roxxie had a suitcase in her hand, and Adrienna was packing one. Suddenly, multiple things happened at once. The lights went out. Prussia woke up. , everyone blacked out; a thug was sent to the hospital with wok-shaped bruises. They were transported home, but Adrienna and Roxxie were also transported.

When she woke, she was suspended from a chandelier, Prussia grinning up at her. She kicked his face so forcefully, he flew back. She then fell from the chandelier and landed on Roxxie. "Ohshoot" she said, jumping off before Roxxie attacked. Roxxie jumped up, and noticed the incapacitated Prussian sprawled on the floor. ´What did you do to Gilbert?" she demanded. "His face was in my foot." She answered. "By the way, did you notice that we are animated? " Roxxie grinned.

After everyone woke up, no one noticed that Adrienna and Canada were playing tennis outside. Though it actually looked like Canada was flirting. Henri, friend to Canada and representation of Luxembourg's alter ego spoke _Oi! Henri! Canada is missing! He is? Russia's probably sitting on him. No, he isn't! He's not? NO FLIPPIN DUH! _Henri stood. "Does anyone know where Canada is?" "Who?"Asked Alfred. "Your brother, you hamburger vacuum!" He smacked Nantucket and stomped off. As Henri dashed out, he ran smack dab into England. "Hey, Henri! I found that spell! He read a spell that had two lines, and a screech sort of poof sounded behind him. A female Luxembourg stood behind Henri, her eyes dark with worry. "Let's go find Canada. "


End file.
